pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
List of English-language poets
This is a list of English language poets, who have published at least one collection of poetry in the English language. English-language poets by nationality *List of Australian poets *List of British poets *List of Canadian poets *List of Caribbean poets *List of Indian poets writing in English *List of Irish poets *List of New Zealand poets *List of Nigerian poets *List of South African poets *List of U.S. poets Alphabetical list: A A-Ak *Chris Abani (born 1966), Nigeria *Francesca Abbate, United States *Henry Abbey (1842-1911), United States *Lascelles Abercrombie (1881-1938), England *Lionel Abrahams (1928-2004), South Africa *Sam Abrams (born 1935) *Seth Abramson (born 1976), United States *Dannie Abse (born 1923), Wales *J.R. Ackerley (1896-1967), England *Diane Ackerman (born 1956), United States *Duane Ackerson (born 1942), United States *Milton Acorn (1923-1986), Canada *Mercedes de Acosta (1893-1968), United States *Harold Acton (1904–1994), England *Gilbert Adair (1944-2011), England *Virginia Hamilton Adair (1913–2004), United States *Helen Adam (1909–1993), Scotland / United States *Arthur Henry Adams (1872–1936), New Zealand / Australia *Francis Adams (1862-1893), England / Australia *John Adams (1704-1740), United States *John Quincy Adams (1767-1848), United States *Léonie Adams (1899–1988), United States *Mary Electa Adams (1823-1898), Canada *Sarah Flower Adams (1895-1848), England *Robert Adamson (1852–1902), Australia *Betty Adcock (born 1938), United States *Fleur Adcock (born 1934), New Zealand / England *Joseph Addison (1672–1719), England *Kim Addonizio (born 1954), United States *Toyin Adewale-Gabriel (born 1969), Nigeria *AE (1867-1935), Ireland *Tatamkulu Afrika (1920-2002), South Africa *James Agee (1909–1955), United States *Kelli Russell Agodon (born 1969), United States *Jack Agüeros (born 1934), United States *Ai (1947-2010), United States *Conrad Aiken (1889-1973), United States *Hew Ainslie (1792-1878), Scotland *Adam Aitken (born 1960), Australia *Mark Akenside (1721–1770), England *Ellery Akers (born 1946), United States *Sascha Aurora Akhtar (born 1976), Pakistan / England *Kateri Akiwenzie-Damm (born 1965), Canada *John Akpata , Canada Al-Am *George Albon (born 1946), United States *Sandra Alcosser (born 1944), United States *Amos Bronson Alcott (1799-1888), United States *Richard Aldington (1892-1962), England *Dorothy Keeley Aldis (1896-1966), United States *Elizabeth Alexander (born 1962), United States *Meena Alexander (born 1951), United States *Sidney A. Alexander (1866–1948), England *Will Alexander (born 1948), United States *Sherman Alexie (born 1966), United States *Felipe Alfau (1902-1999), Spain / United States *Edna Alford (born 1947), Canada * Henry Alford (1810-1871), England *Agha Shahid Ali (1949-2001), United States *Kazim Ali (born 1971), United States *James Alexander Allan (1889–1956), Australia *Sandra Alland (born 1973), Canada *Donna Allard, Canada *William Allegrezza (born 1974), United States *Dick Allen (born 1939), United States *Donald Allen (1912–2004), United States *Lillian Allen (born 1951), Canada *Elizabeth Chase Allen (1832-1911), United States *Leslie Holdsworthy Allen (1879–1964), Australia *Richard James Allen (born 1960), Australia *Ron Allen (born 1947), United States *William Allingham (1824-1889), Ireland *Gillian Allnutt (born 1949), England *Washington Allston (1779-1843), United States *Laurence Alma-Tadema (1864-1940), England *Melanie Almeder(born 1965), United States *Bert Almon (born 1943), United States / Canada *Keith Althaus (born 1946), United States *Howard Altmann, United States *Alurista (born 1947), United States *Julia Álvarez (born 1950), United States *George Amabile (born 1936), Canada *Mary Frances Ames (1853-1929), Canada * NIcholas Amhurst (1697-1742), England * Indran Amirthanayagam (born 1960) *Kingsley Amis (1922–1995), England *A.R. Ammons (1926-2001), United States *Ray Amorosi (born 1946), United States An-Az *Doug Anderson (born 1943), United States *Ethel Anderson (1883–1958), Australia *James Anderson (1842-1823), Canada *Patrick Anderson (1915-1979), Canada *Robert T. Anderson (1880-1960), Canada *Rod Anderson (born 1935), Canada *Victor Anderson (1917-2001), United States *Michael Andre (born 1946), Canada *Bruce Andrews (born 1948), United States *Ron Androla (born 1954), United States *Ralph Angel (born 1951), United States *Maya Angelou (born 1928), United States *Talvikki Ansel, United States *David Antin (born 1932), United States *Antler (born 1946), United States *Philip Appleman (born 1926), United States *Adrian Arancibia (born 1971), United States *Rae Armantrout (born 1947), United States *Simon Armitage (born 1963), England *Richard Armour (1906–1989), United States *Jeannette Armstrong (born 1948), Canada *Martin Armstrong (1882-1974), England *David Arnason (born 1940), Canada *Craig Arnold (1967-2009), United States *Sir Edwin Arnold (1832-1904), England *Matthew Arnold (1822–1888), England *Joanne Arnott (born 1960), Canada *Robert P. Arthur (born 1943), United States *M.K. Asante (born 1982), United States *John Ashbery (born 1927), United States *Thomas Ashe (1836–1889), England *Anne Askew (1520-1546), England *John Askham (1825-1894), England *Edwin Atherstone (1788–1872), England *Margaret Atwood (born 1939), Canada *Dorothy Auchterlonie (1915–1991), Australia *W.H. Auden (1907–1973), England / United States *Joseph Auslander (1897–1965), United States *Paul Auster (born 1947), United States *Alfred Austin (1835-1913), England *Margaret Avison (1918-2007), Canada *Kofi Awoonor (born 1935), Ghana *Sevan Aydinian (born 1983), United States *Pam Ayres (born 1947), England *Sir Robert Aytoun (1570–1638), Scotland *William Aytoun (1813–1865), Scotland *Jody Azzouni (born 1954), United States B B-Ba *Lisa B, Canada *Jimmy Santiago Baca (born 1952), United States *Joseph M. Bachelor (1887-1947), United States *Sir Francis Bacon (1561-1626), England *William Baer (born 1948) *Alfred Bailey (1905-1997), Canada *Jacob Bailey (1731-1808), Canada *Kevin Bailey (born 1954), England * Philip James Bailey (1816-1902), England *Joanna Baillie (1762–1851), Scotland *Vyt Bakaitis (born 1940), United States *David Baker (born 1954), United States *John Balaban, (born 1943), United States *Jesse Ball (born 1978), United States *Mary Jo Bang (born 1946), United States *John Banim (1798–1842), Ireland *Chris Banks (born 1970), Canada *Russell Banks (born 1940), United States *Kaushalya Bannerji, Canada *Frances Bannerman (1855-1940), Canada *Lex Banning (born 1921), Australia *Amiri Baraka (Leroi Jones) (born 1934), United States *Anna Laetitia Barbauld (1743–1825), England *Mary Barber (c.1685-c.1755), Ireland *John Barbour (died 1395), Scotland *George Barker (1913-1991), England *Les Barker (born 1947), England *Joel Barlow (1754–1812), United States *Lady Anne Barnard (1750-1825), England / South Africa *Mary Barnard (1909–2002), Unites States *Barnabe Barnes (1571-1609), England *Djuna Barnes (1892–1982), United States *William Barnes (1801–1886), England *Catherine Barnett (born 1960), United States *Richard Barnfield (1574–1620), England *Candy Barr (1935-2005), United States *John Barr (1809-1889), Scotland / New Zealand *Syd Barret (1946-2006), England *Laird Barron (born 1970), United States *Gertrude Bartlett (1876-1942), Canada *Bernard Barton (1784–1849), England *Emily Mary Barton (1817-1909), Australia *John Barton (born 1957), Canada *Bertha Hirsch Baruch (fl. 1876-1908), United States *Gary Barwin (born 1964), Canada *Todd Bash (born 1965) *Shaunt Basmajian (1950-1990), Canada *Ellen Bass (born 1947), United States *David Bates (1809–1870), United States *Katharine Lee Bates (1859-1929), United States *Thomas Bateson (c.1570-1630), England *Dawn-Michelle Baude (born 1959), United States *William Bauer (1932-2010), Canada *Eric Baus (born 1975), United States *Charles Baxter (born 1947), United States *James K. Baxter (1926–1972), New Zealand *Arthur Bayldon (1865–1958), Australia *William Baylebridge (1883–1942), Australia Be *Abel Beach (1829-1899), United States *Eric Beach (born 1947), Australia *Joseph Warren Beach (1880-1957), United States *Doug Beardsley (born 1941), Canada *James Beattie (1705-1803), Scotland *Francis Beaumont (1584–1616), England *Sir John Beaumont (1583-1627), England *Bruce Beaver (1928–2004), Australia *George Beck (1749-1812), United States *Robin Becker (born 1951), United States *Larry Beckett (born 1947), United States *Joshua Beckman (born 1971), United States *Thomas Lovell Beddoes (1804-1849), England *Randolph Bedford (1868-1941), Australia *John Beecher (1904-1980), United States *Henry Charles Beeching (1859-1919), England *Ethel Lynn Beers (1827-1879), United States *Philip Begho (born 1969), Nigeria * Brendan Behan (1923–1964), Ireland *Aphra Behn (1640–1689), England *Henry Beissel (born 1929), Canada *Ken Belford (born 1946), Canada *Elana Bell, United States *Marvin Bell (born 1971), United States *Lisa Bellear (1961-2006), Australia *Hilaire Belloc (1870-1953), France / England *John Bemrose (born 1947), Canada *Stephen Vincent Benét (1898-1943), United States *William Rose Benét (1886-1950), United States *Park Benjamin, Sr. (1809-1864), United States *Gwendolyn B. Bennett (1902–1981), United States *Jim Bennett, (born 1951), England *Stefanie Bennett (born 1945), Australia *Robbie Benoit (died 2007), Canada *A.C. Benson (1862-1925), England *Mary Josephine Benson (1887-1965), Canada *Nelson Bentley (1918-1990), United States *Richard Berengarten (born 1943), England *Caroline Bergvall (born 1962), England *Bill Berkson (born 1939), United States *David Berman (born 1967), United States *April Bernard (born 1956), United States *Charles Bernstein (born 1950), United States *Steven "Jesse" Bernstein (1950–1991), United States *Anselm Berrigan (born 1972), United States *Ted Berrigan (1934–1983), United States *Wendell Berry (born 1934) *John Berryman (1914–1972), United States *Mei-mei Berssenbrugge (born 1947), United States *Sir John Betjeman (1906–1984), England *Craven Langstroth Betts (1853-1941), Canada *Judith Beveridge (born 1956), England / Australia *Helen Bevington (1906-2001), United States *Paul Bewsher (1894-1966), England Bi-Bl *Jill Bialosky, United States *Ambrose Bierce (1842-1914), United States *Linda Bierds (born 1945), United States *Walter Billeter (born 1943), Australia *Robert Billings (1949-1986), Canada *Laurence Binyon (1869-1943), England *Earle Birney (1904-1995), Canada *Elizabeth Bishop (1911–1979), United States *John Peale Bishop (1892-1944), United States *Judith Bishop (born 1972), Australia *bill bissett (born 1939), Canada *Samuel Bishop (1731–1795), England *Sherwin Bitsui, (born 1975), United States *Baxter Black (born 1945), United States *Sophie Cabot Black (born 1958), United States *Grace Blackburn (1865-1926), Canada *Paul Blackburn (1926–1971), United States *Thomas Blacklock (1721–1791), Scotland *Nicole Blackman (born 1971), United States *R.D. Blackmore (1825-1900), England *Sir Richard Blackmore (1654-1729), England *Peter Bladen (1922–2001), Australia *Kimberly M. Blaeser, United States *Robert Blair (1699-1746), Scotland *William Blake (1757–1827), England *Susanna Blamire (1747–1794), England *Don Blanding (1894-1957), United States *Robin Blaser (1925-2009), Canada / United States *Jean Blewett (1872-1934), Canada *John Blight (1913–1995), Australia *Mathilde Blind (1841–1896), England *Laurie Block (born 1949), Canada *E.D. Blodgett (born 1935), Canada *Benjamin Paul Blood (1832–1919), United States *Henry Ames Blood (1836-1900), United States *Edmund Blunden (1896–1974), England *Wilfrid Scawen Blunt (1840–1922), England Bo *Barcroft Boake (1866–1892), Australia *Robert Boates (born 1954), Canada *Louise Bogan (1897-1970), United States *Christian Bök (born 1966), Canada *George Henry Boker (1823–1890), United States *Eavan Boland (born 1944), Ireland *Stephanie Bolster (born 1969), Canada *Edmund Bolton (?1575-1633?), England *Ken Bolton (born 1949), Australia *Horatius Bonar (1808–1889), Scotland *Sean Bonney, England *Arna Wendell Bontemps (1902–1973), United States *Philip Booth (1925-2007), United States *Henry Ernest Boote (1866-1949), Australia *Roo Borson (born 1952), Canada *Keith Bosley (born 1937), England *Laure-Anne Bosselaar, Belgium / United States *David Bottoms (born 1949), United States *Michael Boughn (born 1946), Canada *Jenny Boult (1951-2005), Australia *Francis William Bourdillon (1852-1921), England *Arthur Bourinot (1893-1969), Canada *John Philip Bourke (1860–1914), Australia *A.P. Bowen (born ca. 1899), United States *George Bowering (born 1935), Canada *Marilyn Bowering (born 1949), Canada *William Lisle Bowles (1762-1850), England *Tim Bowling (born 1964), Canada *Louise Morey Bowman (1891-1944), Canada *Alex Boyd (born 1969), Canada *Mark Alexander Boyd (1563–1601), Scotland *Thomas Boyd (1867-1927), Ireland *Kay Boyle (1902–1992), United States *Peter Boyle (born 1951), Australia Br-By *Francis Brabazon (1907-1984), Australia *Thomas Bracken (1843–1898), New Zealand *Gamaliel Bradford (1863-1932), United States *Anne Bradstreet (c. 1612–1672), United States *E.J. Brady (1869–1952), Australia *Nicholas Brady (1659-1726), Ireland / England *Kate Braid (born1947), Canada *Richard Braithwait (1588-1673), England *Lawrence Ytzhak Braithwaite (1963-2008), Canada *Shannon Bramer (born 1973), Canada *Dionne Brand (born 1953), Canada *Di Brandt (born 1952), Canada *Frederick Victor Branford (1892-1941), Scotland *Charles Brasch (1909-1973), New Zealand *Kamau Brathwaite (born 1930), Barbados *Richard Brautigan (1935–1984), United States *John Jefferson Bray (1912-1995), Australia *Diana Brebner (1956-2001), Canada *Jean "Binta" Breeze (born 1956), Jamaica *Christopher Brennan (1870–1932), Australia *Michael Brennan (born 1973), Australia *Joseph Payne Brennan (1918–1990), United States *Jane Brereton (1685-1740), England *John Le Gay Brereton (1871–1933), Australia *Nicholas Breton (1542–1626), England *Brian Brett (born 1950), Canada *Ken Brewer (1941–2006), United States *Elizabeth Brewster (born 1922), Canada *Martha Wadsworth Brewster (1710 - c.1757), United States *Robert Bridges (1844–1930), England *Robert Bringhurst (born 1946), Canada *John Malcolm Brinnin (1916–1999), United States *Geoffrey Brock (born 1964), United States *Lucie Brock-Broido (born 1956), United States *Joseph Brodsky (1940–1996) *Alexander Brome (1620-1666), England *David Bromige (1933-2009), Canada *William Bronk (1918–1999), United States *Anne Brontë (1820-1849), England *Charlotte Brontë (1816-1855), England *Emily Brontë (1818–1848), England *Rupert Brooke (1887–1915), England *Bertram Brooker (1888-1955), Canada *Gwendolyn Brooks (1917–2000), United States *Maria Gowen Brooks (?1794–1845) *William Broome (1689-1745), England *Audrey Alexandra Brown (1904-1998), Canada *Pam Brown (born 1948), Australia *Ronnie R. Brown (born 1946), Canada *Sterling A. Brown (1901–1989), United States *Stewart Brown (born 1951), England *Thomas Edward Brown (1830–1897), Isle of Man *Tom Brown (1662-1704), England *Frances Browne (1816–1887), Ireland *Isaac Hawkins Browne (1705–1760), England *William Browne (1588–1643), England *Elizabeth Barrett Browning (1806–1861), England *Robert Browning (1812–1889), England *Charles Bruce (1906-1971), Canada *Michael Bruce (1746-1767), Scotland *Mary Brunton (1778-1818), Scotland *Dennis Brutus (1924-2009). South Africa *William Cullen Bryant (1794–1878), United States *Vincent Buckley (1925–1988), Australia *Alice Mary Buckton (1867-1944), England *Rob Budde (born 1966), Canada *Suzanne Buffam (born 1972), Canada *Charles Bukowski (1920–1994), United States *A.H. Reginald Buller (1874-1944), England *April Bulmer (born 1963), Canada *Robert Bulwer-Lytton (1831-1891), England *Basil Bunting (1900–1985), England *John Bunyan (1628-1688), England *Anthony Burgess (1917–1993), England *Gelett Burgess (1866-1951), United States *Johnny Burke (1851-1930), Canada *Ralph Burns (born 1949), United States *Richard Burns (born 1943), England *Robert Burns (1759–1796), Scotland *Mick Burrs (born 1940), Canada *Samuel Butler (1612-1680), England *William Byrd (1540-1623), England *John Byrom (1692-1763), England *George Gordon, Lord Byron (1788–1824), England *Gilbert Byron (1903-1991), United States C Ca *Richard Caddel (1949-2003), England *Stephen Cain (born 1970), Canada *Alison Calder, Canada *Alex Caldiero (born 1949)m, United States *Barry Callaghan (born 1937), Canada *Charles Stuart Calverley (1831–1884), England *Ada Cambridge (1844-1926), England / Australia *George Frederick Cameron (1854-1885), Canada *Alistair Te Ariki Campbell (1925-2009), New Zealand *A.Y. Campbell (1885-1958), Scotland *Joseph Campbell (1879-1944), Ireland *Roy Campbell (1901-1957), South Africa / England *Thomas Campbell (1777–1844), Scotland *William Wilfred Campbell (?1860-1918), Canada *Thomas Campion (1567–1620), England *Rafael Campo (born 1964), United States *May Wedderburn Cannan (1893–1973), England *Skipwith Cannell (1887-1957), United States *Edward Capern (1819-1894), England *Natalee Caple (born 1970), Canada *Dudley Carew (1903-1981), England *Thomas Carew (1595–1639), England *Henry Carey (1693–1743), England *Paul Cargnello (born 1979), Canada *Thomas Carlyle (1795-1881), Scotland *Bliss Carman (1861-1929), Canada / United States *J.D. Carpenter (born 1948), Canada *Lewis Carroll (1832–1898), England *Hayden Carruth, (1921-2008), United States *William Herbert Carruth (1859-1924), United States *Guy Wetmore Carryl (1873-1904), United States *Anne Carson (born 1950), Canada *William Cartwright (1611–1643), England *Raymond Carver (1938–1988), United States *Alice Cary (1820-1871), United States *Phoebe Cary (1824-1871), United States *Cyrus Cassells (born 1957), United States *Ana Castillo (born 1953), United States *Gary Catalano (1947-2002), Australia *Lee Cataldi (born 1942), Australia *Christopher Caudwell (1907-1937), England *Charles Causley (1917–2003), England *Margaret Cavendish (1623-1673), England *Madison Cawein (1865-1914), United States Ce-Ci *William Cecil, 1st Baron Burghley (1521-1598), England *Joseph Ceravolo (1934-1988), United States *John Chalkhill (fl. 1600?), England *William Chamberlayne (1619-1659), England *Tina Chang (born 1969), United States *William Ellery Channing (1818–1901), United States *Arthur Chapman (1874–1935), United States *George Chapman (1560–1634), England *King Charles I (1600-1649), England *Charles of Orleans (1394-1465), France / England *Elizabeth Charles (1828-1896), England *Thomas Chatterton (1752-1770), England *Geoffrey Chaucer (?1343–1400), England *Maxine Chernoff (born 1952), United States *G.K. Chesterton (1874-1936), England *Henry Chettle (?1564-1607?), England *Govinda Krishna Chettur (1898-1936)., India *James William Chichetto (born 1941), United States *Billy Childish (born 1959), England *Marilyn Chin (born 1955), United States *Margaret Christakos (born 1962), Canada *Evie Christie (born 1979), Canada *Lady Mary Chudleigh (1656-1710), England *Hubert Church (1857–1932), Australia *Richard Church (1893-1972), England *Charles Churchill (1731-1764), England *John Ciardi (1916–1986), United States *Colley Cibber (1671–1757), England *Sandra Cisneros (born 1954) *Carson Cistulli (born 1979) Cl *Amy Clampitt (1920-1994), United States *John Clare (1793–1864), England *Alison Clark (born 1945), Australia *Dave Clark, Canada *Thomas A. Clark (born 1944), Scotland *Tom Clark (born 1941), United States *Walter Van Tilburg Clark (1909 - 1971) *Amy Key Clarke (1892-1980), England *Austin Clarke (1886–1974), Ireland *George Elliott Clarke (born 1960), Canada *Jack Clarke (1933-1992), United States *Marcus Clarke (1846-1881), Australia *Brendan Cleary (born 1958), England *John Cleveland (1613–1658), England *Michelle Cliff (born 1946), United States *Wayne Clifford (born 1944), Canada *Lucille Clifton, (1936–2010), United States *Arthur Hugh Clough (1819–1861), England Co *Florence Earle Coates (1850–1927), United States *Grace Stone Coates (1881–1976), United States *Bob Cobbing (1920-2002), England *Judith Ortiz Cofer (born 1952), United States *Brian Coffey (1905–1995), Ireland *Fred Cogswell (1917-2004), Canada *Leonard Cohen (born 1934), Canada *Matt Cohen (1942-1999), Canada *Henri Cole (born 1956), United States *Norma Cole (born 1945), United States *Helena Coleman (1860-1953), Canada *Wanda Coleman (born 1946), United States *Hartley Coleridge (1796–1849), England *Mary Elizabeth Coleridge (1861–1907), England *Samuel Taylor Coleridge (1772–1834), England *Sara Coleridge (1802-1852), England *Don Coles (born 1928), Canada *Billy Collins (born 1941), United States *Martha Collins (born 1940), United States *Mortimer Collins (1827-1876), England *William Collins (1721–1759), England *Laurence Collinson (1925-1986), Australia / England *John Robert Colombo (born 1936), Canada *Padraic Colum (1881-1972), Ireland *William Congreve (1670–1729), England *Grace Conkling (1878-1958), United States *Hilda Conkling (1910-1986), United States *Jan Conn (born 1952), Canada *Paul Conneally (born 1959), England *Leo Connellan (1928–2001), United States *Karen Connelly (born 1969), Canada *Kevin Connolly (born 1962), Canada *Tony Connor (born 1930), England *Henry Constable (1562–1613), England *Eliza Cook (1818–1889), England *Edmund Vance Cooke (1886-1932), Canada *Dennis Cooley (born 1944), Canada *Clark Coolidge (born 1939), United States *Afua Cooper (born 1957), Canada *Thomas Cooper (1805–1892), England *Michael Cope (born 1952), South Africa *Wendy Cope (born 1945), England *Richard Corbet (1582–1635), England *Cid Corman (1924-2004), United States *Alfred Corn (born 1943), United States *Frances Cornford (1886-1960), England *F.M. Cornford (1874-1943), England *John Cornford (1916-1936), England *Barry Cornwall (1787-1874), England *William Cornysh (1465-1523), England *Gregory Corso (1930–2001), United States *Jayne Cortez (born 1936), United States *Adela Cory (1865-1904), England / India *William Johnson Cory (1823–1892), England *Louisa Stuart Costello (1799–1877), Ireland *Charles Cotton (1630-1687), England *Anna Couani (born 1948), Australia *Anne Ross Cousin (1824–1906), Scotland *Francis Coutts (1852-1923), England *Dani Couture (born 1978), Canada *Thomas Cowherd (1817-1907), Canada *Abraham Cowley (1618–1667), England *William Cowper (1731–1800), England Cr-Cu *George Crabbe (1754–1832), England *Sir Thomas Craig (1538-1608), Scotland *Dinah Maria Craik (1826-1887), England *Christopher Pearse Cranch (1813-1892), United States *Hart Crane (1899-1932), United States *Stephen Crane, (1871-1900), United States *Adelaide Crapsey (1878-1914), United States *Richard Crashaw (1613–1649), England *Isabella Valancy Crawford (1850-1887), Canada *Robert Creeley (1926-2005), United States *Arthur Shearly Cripps (1869-1952), England *Julian Croft (born 1941), Australia *Alison Croggon (born 1962), Australia *M.T.C. Cronin (born 1963), Australia *Lynn Crosbie (born 1963), Canada *Ernest Howard Crosby (1856-1907), United States *Harry Crosby (1898–1929), United States *T.W.H. Crosland (?1865-1924), England *Michael Crummey (born 1965), Canada *Victor Hernandez Cruz (born 1949), United States *Julie Crysler, Canada *Countee Cullen (1903–1946), United States *E.E. Cummings (1894–1962), United States *Allan Cunningham (1784-1842), Scotland * John Cunningham (1729–1773), Ireland *J.V. Cunningham (1911–1985), United States *Robert Cunninghame-Graham (1735-1797), Scotland *Jen Currin (born 1972), Canada *Sarah Anne Curzon (1833-1898), Canada *Henry Cust (1861-1917), England *John Cutts (1661-1707), England D D.-De *H.D. (1886-1961), United States / England *Kalli Dakos (born 1950), Canada *Victor Daley (1858-1905), Australia *Richard Henry Dana (1787-1879), United States *George Dance (born 1953), Canada *Joseph A. Dandurand, Canada *Samuel Daniel (1562–1619), England *George Darley (1795–1846), Ireland *Tina Darragh (born 1950), United States *Elizabeth Daryush (1887-1977), England *Robert von Dassanowsky (born 1965), United States *Beverley Daurio (born 1953), Canada *Sir William Davenant (1606–1668), England *Frank Davey (born 1940), Canada *John Davidson (1837–1909), Scotland *Michael Davidson (born 1944), United States *Alan Davies (born 1951), United States *Idris Davies (1905-1953), Wales *Sir John Davies (1569–1626), England *John Davies of Hereford (?1565-1618), England *Luke Davies (born 1962), Australia *W.H. Davies (1871-1940), Wales *Nicholas Flood Davin (1840-1901), Canada *Jack Davis (1917-2000), Australia *Jordan Davis (born 1970), United States *Norma L. Davis (1905-1945), Australia *Olena Kalytiak Davis (born 1963), United States *Tanya Davis, Canada *Thomas Davis (1814–1845), Ireland *Tom Dawe (born 1940), Canada *Kwame Dawes (born 1962), Jamaica *Jeffrey Day (1896-1916), England *Sarah Day (born 1958), Australia *James Deahl (born 1945), Canada *Dulcie Deamer (1890-1972), Australia *Geoffrey Dearmer (1893-1996), England *Daniel Defoe (1660-1731), England *Madeline DeFrees, (born 1919), United States *Thomas Dekker (1575–1641), England * Alison Hawthorne Deming (born 1946), United States * Barry Dempster (born 1952), Canada *Edwin Denby (1903-1983), United States *John Denham (1615–1669), England *Tory Dent (1958-2005), United States *Enid Derham (1882-1941), Australia *Thomas Dermody (1775–1802), Ireland *Henry Derozio (1809–1831), India *Toi Derricote (born1941), United States *Heather Derr-Smith (born 1971), United States *Michelle Desbarats, Canada *James Devaney (1890-1976), Australia *Denis Devlin (1908–1959), Ireland *Christopher Dewdney (born 1951), Canada Dh-Do *Imtiaz Dharker (born 1954), Scotland *Ann Diamond (born 1951), Canada *Pier Giorgio Di Cicco (born 1949), Canada *Charles Dickens (1812-1870), England *James Dickey (1923–1997), United States *Emily Dickinson (1830–1886), United States *Matthew Dickman, (born 1975), United States *Michael Dickman, (born 1975), United States *Peter Didsbury (born 1946), England *Deborah Digges (1950-2009), United States *Mary di Michele (born 1949), Canada *Desi Di Nardo (born 1972), Canada *Ray DiPalma (born 1943), United States *Emanuel di Pasquale (born 1943), United States *W.S. Di Piero (born 1945), United States *Diane di Prima (born 1934), United States *Thomas M. Disch (1940–2008) *Charlotte Eliza Dixon (fl. 1814-1830), Ireland *Richard Watson Dixon (1833-1900), England *Kildare Dobbs (born 1923), Canada *Sydney Dobell (1824-1874), England *Austin Dobson (1840-1921), England *Rosemary Dobson (born 1920), Australia *Stephen Dobyns (born 1941), United States *Will Dockery (born 1958), United States *Jeramy Dodds (born 1974), Canada *Charles Dodgson (1832-1898), England *George Bubb Dodington (1691-1762), England *Robert Dodsley (1703-1762), England *Pete Doherty (born 1979), England *Digby Mackworth Dolben (1848-1867), England *James B. Dollard (1872-1946), Canada *Clara G. Dolliver (fl. 1848-1891), United States *Don Domanski (born 1950), Canada *Jeffery Donaldson, Canada *John Donaldson, aka Jon Inglis (1921–1989), England *John Donne (1572–1631), England *David Donnell (born 1939), Canada *Timothy Donnelly (born 1969), United States *Theo Dorgan (born 1953), Ireland *Ed Dorn (1929–1999), United States *Candas Jane Dorsey (born 1952), Canada *Mark Doty (born 1953), United States *Clive Doucet (born 1946), Canada *Lord Alfred Douglas (1870-1945), England *Gavin Douglas (?1475-1522), Scotland *Keith Douglas (1920–1944), England *Rita Dove (born 1952), United States *John Dowland (1563-1626), England *Gwladys Downes (botn 1915), Canada *Gordon Downie (born 1964), Canada *Ernest Dowson (1867–1900), England *Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (1859-1930), Scotland / England *Camilla Doyle (1888-1944), England *Sir Francis Hastings Doyle (1810–1888) England *Kirby Doyle (1932–2003), United States Dr-Dy *Joseph Rodman Drake (1795–1820), United States *Michael Dransfield (1948-1973), Australia *Michael Drayton (1563–1631), England *Adam Drinan AKA Joseph Macleod (1903–1984), England *William Drummond of Hawthornden (1585–1649), Scotland *William Henry Drummond (1854-1907), Canada *John Dryden (1631–1700), England *Norman Dubie (born 1945), United States *W.E.B. Du Bois (1868–1963), United States *Agnes Mary Frances Duclaux (1857-1944), England *Louis Dudek (1918-2001), Canada *Carol Ann Duffy (born 1955), Scotland *Charles Gavan Duffy (1816–1903), Ireland / Australia *Alan Dugan (1923–2003), United States *MIchael Dugan (1947-2006), Australia *Laurie Duggan (born 1949), Australia *Denise Duhamel (born 1961), United States *Jas H. Duke (1939-1982), Australia *Marilyn Dumont (born 1955), Canada *Paul Laurence Dunbar (1872–1906), United States *William Dunbar (1465–1520), Scotland *Alice Dunbar-Nelson (1875-1935), United States *Andrew Duncan (born 1956), England *Robert Duncan (1919–1988), United States *John Duncombe (1729-1786), England *Douglas Dunn (born 1942), Scotland *Max Dunn (died 1963), Australia *Seán Dunne (1956–1995), Ireland *Lord Dunsany (1878–1957), Ireland *James Duport (1606-1679), England *Thomas D'Urfey (1653-1723), England *Romesh Chunder Dutt (1848-1909), India *Toru Dutt (1856-1877), India *Geoffrey Dutton (1922-1998), Australia *Paul Dutton (born 1947), Canada *John Dyer (1699-1757), Wales *Bob Dylan (born 1941), United States *Edward Dyson (1865-1931), Australia E *Cornelius Eady (born 1954), United States *Arthur Eaton (1849-1947), Canada *Evelyn Eaton (1902-1983), Canada *Richard Eberhart (1904–2005), United States *Richard Edwardes (c. 1523–1566), England *kari edwards (1954-2006), United States *Larry Eigner (1927–1996), United States *Anne Elder (1918-1976), Australia *Vic Elias (1948-2006), Canada *George Eliot (1819-1880), England *T.S. Eliot (1888–1965), United States / England *Queen Elizabeth I (1533-1603), England *Ronda Eller (born 1965), Canada *David Elliot (1923-1999), Canada *Jean Elliot (1727–1805), Scotland *Ebenezer Elliott (1781–1849), England *Edwin Ellis (1848-1916), England *Rebecca Elson (1960-1999), Canada / United States *Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803–1882), United States *Chris Emery (born 1963), England *William Empson (1906–1984), England *Anita Endrezze (born 1952), United States *Thomas Dunn English (1819-1902), United States *D.J. Enright (1920–2002), England *Theodore Enslin (1925-2011), United States *Louise Erdrich (born 1954) *Clayton Eshleman (born 1935), United States *Martín Espada (born 1957), United States *Jerry Estrin (1947–1993), United States *Sir George Etherege (1635–1691), England *George Essex Evans (1863-1909), Australia *Mari Evans (born 1923), United States *R.G. Everson (1903-1992), Canada *William Everson (1912-1994), United States *John K. Ewers (1904-1978), Australia F *Sir Geoffrey Faber (1889-1961), England *Diane Fahey (born 1945), Australia *Kingsley Fairbridge (1885-1924), South Africa / England *A.R.D. Fairburn (1904-1957), New Zealand *B.H. Fairchild (born 1942), United States *Margaret Fairley (1885-1968), Canada *Mildmay Fane (1600-1666?), England *Sir Richard Fanshawe (1608-1666) England *Dorothy Farmiloe (born 1920), Canada *J.P. Farrell (1968-2010), United States *John Farrell (1851–1904), Australia *Kenneth Fearing (1902-1961), United States *Irving Feldman (born 1928), United States *Owen Felltham (1602-1668), England *Charles Fenerty (1821-1892), Canada *Sir Samuel Ferguson (1810–1886), Ireland *Robert Fergusson (1750-1774), Scotland *Lawrence Ferlinghetti (born 1919), United States *David Ferry (born 1924), United States *Douglas George Fetherling (born 1949), Canada *Marya Fiamengo (born 1926), Canada *Barron Field (1786-1846), Australia *Edward Field (born 1924), United States *Eugene Field (1850-1895), United States *Anne Finch (1661-1720), England *Annie Finch (born 1956), United States *Robert Finch (1900-1995), Canada *Joan Finnigan (1925-2007), Canada *Jon Paul Fiorentino, Canada *Robert Fitterman (born 1959), United States *Edward FitzGerald (1809-1883), England *Judith Fitzgerald (born 1952), Canada *Roderick Flanagan (1828-1862), Australia *Thomas Flatman (1637-1688), England *James Elroy Flecker (1884-1915), England *Richard Flecknoe (?1600-1678?), England *Giles Fletcher (?1548-1611), England *Giles Fletcher (?1586-1623), England *John Fletcher (1579-1625), England *John Gould Fletcher (1886-1950), United States *Phineas Fletcher (1582-1650), England *Nick Flynn (born 1960), United States *Jack Foley (born 1940), United States *Mary Hannay Foott (1846-1918), Australia *Calvin Forbes (born 1945), United States *Carolyn Forché (born 1950), United States *John Ford (1586-1637), England *Robert A.D. Ford (1915-1998), Canada *William Forster (1818-1882), Australia *Sam Walter Foss (1858–1911), United States *Sesshu Foster (born 1957),United States *William Fowler (?1560-1612), Scotland *Janet Frame (1924-2004), New Zealand * Florence Kiper Frank (1885-1976), United States *Benjamin Franklin (1706-1790), United States *G.S. Fraser (1915-1980), Scotland *Joseph Freeman (1897-1965), United States *Percy French (1854-1920), Ireland *Philip Freneau (1752–1832), United States *J.H. Frere (1769-1846), England *Robert Frost (1874–1963), United States *Gene Frumkin (1928-2007), United States *Mary Elizabeth Frye (1905-2004), United States *Mary E. Fullerton (1868-1946), Australia *Alice Fulton (born 1952), United States *Erica Funkhouser (born 1949), United States *Richard Furness (1791–1857), England *Joseph Furphy (1843-1912), Australia *Sarah Fyge (1670-1723), England *Rose Fyleman (1877-1957), England G Ga-Gi *Norman Gale (1862-1942), England *Katherine Gallagher (born 1935), Australia / England *John Galt (1779-1839), Scotland *Forrest Gander (born 1956), United States *Richard Garnett (1835-1906), England *Sir Samuel Garth (1661-1719), England *George Gascoigne (1525–1577), England *David Gascoyne (1916–2001), England *John Gay (1685–1732), England *Ross Gay (born 1974), United States *William Gay (1865–1897), Australia *Gary Geddes (born 1940), Canada *Theodor Seuss Geisel (1904–1991), United States *Leon Gellert (1892-1977), Australia *Amy Gerstler (born 1956), United States *Charles Ghigna (Father Goose) (born 1946), United States *Khasiprasad Ghose (1809-1873), India *Manmohan Ghose (1869-1924), India *Perceval Gibbon (1879-1926), South Africa *Orlando Gibbons (1583-1625), England *Robert Gibbs (born 1930), Canada *G.H. Gibson (1846-1921), Australia *Wilfrid Wilson Gibson (1878-1962), England *Angus Morrison Gidney (1803-1882), Canada *Humphrey Gifford (died 1589), England *William Gifford (1756-1826), England *Jack Gilbert (born 1925), United States *Kevin Gilbert (1933-1993), Australia *Ruth Gilbert (born 1917), New Zealand *Sandra M. Gilbert (born 1936) *Dame Mary Gilmore (1865-1962), Australia *Allen Ginsberg (1926–1997), United States *Dana Gioia (born 1950), United States *Nikki Giovanni (born 1943), United States *Peter Gizzi (born 1959), United States Gl-Go *Jesse Glass (born 1954), United States *John Glassco (1909-1981), Canada *Susan Glickman (born 1953), Canada *Denis Glover (1912–1980), New Zealand *Louise Glück (born 1943), United States *Sidney Godolphin (?1606-1643), England *Oliver St. John Gogarty (1878-1957), Ireland *Albert Goldbarth (born 1948), United States *Louis Golding (1895-1958), England *Kenneth Goldsmith (born 1961), United States *Oliver Goldsmith (1730–1774), Ireland / England *Oliver Goldsmith (1794-1861), Canada *Peter Goldsworthy (born 1951), Australia *W.T. Goodge (1862–1909), Australia *Lorna Goodison (born 1947), Jamaica *Barnabe Googe (1540-1594), England *Adam Lindsay Gordon (1833–1870), Australia *Alfred Gordon (1888-1959), Canada *Hedwig Gorski (born 1949), United States *Sir Edmund Gosse (1849-1928), England *Phyllis Gotlieb (1926-2009), Canada *Alan Gould (born 1949), Australia *Gerald Gould (1885-1936), England *John Gower (1330-1408), England Gr-Gy *James Graham (1612-1650), Scotland *Robert Cunninghame Graham (1735-1797), Scotland *Jorie Graham (born 1950), United States *W.S. Graham (1918-1986), Scotland *James Grahame (1765-1811), Scotland *Judy Grahn (born 1940), United States *Paul Grano (1894-1975), Australia *Jamie Grant (born 1949), Australia *Richard Graves (1715–1804), England *Richard Harry Graves (1898-1971), Australia *Robert Graves (1895–1985), England *John Henry Gray (1866-1934), England *Thomas Gray (1716–1771), England *H.M. Green (1881-1962), Australia *Richard Greene (born 1961), Canada *Robert Greene (1558–1592), England *Gavin Greenlees (1930-1983), Australia *Debora Greger (born 1949) *Linda Gregerson (born 1950) *Linda Gregg (born 1942) *Augusta, Lady Gregory (1852-1932), English *Julian Grenfell (1888-1915), England *Eamon Grennan (born 1941), Ireland / United States *Frances Greville (?1727-1789), Ireland / England *Fulke Greville, 1st Baron Brooke (1554–1628), England *Gerald Griffin (1803–1840), Ireland *Bill Griffiths (1948-2007), England *Nicholas Grimald (1519–1562), England *Angelina Weld Grimké (1880–1958), United States *Charlotte Forten Grimké (1837–1914), United States *Barbara Guest (1920–2006), United States *Edgar Guest (1881–1959), United States *Louise Imogen Guiney (1861-1920), United States *Arthur Guiterman (1871–1943), United States *Thom Gunn (1929–2004), England / United States *Ivor Gurney (1890–1937), England *Ralph Gustafson (1909-1995), Canada *Stephen Gwynn (1864–1950), Ireland *Brion Gysin (1916–1986), England H Ha *William Habington (1605–1654), England *Marilyn Hacker (born 1942), United States *Rachel Hadas (born 1948), United States *Kimiko Hahn (born 1955), United States *John Haines (1924-2011), United States *Paul Haines (1933-2003), Canada *Thomas Gordon Hake (1809–1895), England *Katherine Hale (1878-1956), Canada *Sarah Josepha Hale (1788-1879), United States *Donald Hall (born 1928), United States *Joseph Hall (1574-1656), England *Rodney Hall (born 1935), Australia *Fitz-Greene Halleck (1790-1867), United States *Daniel Halpern (born 1945), United States *Alan Halsey (born 1949), England *Ronald Hambleton (born 1917), Canada *Sam Hamill (born 1943), United States *George Rostrevor Hamilton (1888-1967), England *Saskia Hamilton (born 1967), United States *William Hamilton (c.1665-1751), Scotland *William Hamilton (1704-1754), Scotland *William Robert Hamilton (1891-1917), South Africa *Dennis M. Hammes (1945-1980), United States *Philip Hammial (born 1937), Australia *Susan Hampton (born 1949), Australia *Thomas Hardy (1840–1928), England *Lesbia Harford (1891-1927), Australia *Joy Harjo (born 1951), United States *Jennifer Harrison (born 1955), Australia *Martin Harrison (born 1949), Australia *William Harmon (born 1938), United States *Michael S. Harper (born 1938) *Charles Harpur (1813-1868), Australia *Edward Harrington (1895-1966), Australia *Max Harris (1921-1995), Australia *Robert Harris (1951-1993), Australia *Jennifer Harrison (born 1955), Australia *Susan Frances Harrison (1859-1935), Canada *Tony Harrison (born 1937), England *Blind Harry (?1440-1492), Scotland *Carla Harryman (born 1952), United States *Patrick Joseph Hartigan (1878-1952), Australia *Sadakichi Hartmann (1867–1944), United States *William Hart-Smith (1911-1990), Australia *F.W. Harvey (1888-1957), England *Gabriel Harvey (?1545-1630), England *Matthea Harvey (born 1973), United States *Lee Harwood (born 1939), England *Robert Hass (born 1941), United States *Frances Ridley Havergal (1836-1879), England *Stephen Hawes (died 1523), England *Robert Stephen Hawker (1803-1875), England *Robert Hayden (1913-1980), United States *Terrance Hayes (born 1971), United States *Robert Hayman (1575–1629), England *Caroline Hayward (fl. 1855), Canada He *Seamus Heaney (born 1939), Ireland *Charles Heavysege (1816-1876), Canada *James Hebblethwaite (1857-1921), Australia *Reginald Heber (1783-1826), India *Anne Hecht (fl. 1786), Canada *Anthony Hecht (1923-2004), United States *Jennifer Michael Hecht (born 1965), United States *Allison Hedge Coke (born 1958), United States *John Hegley (born 1953), England *Wilfrid Heighington (1897-1945), Canada *Lyn Hejinian (born 1941), United States *Felicia Hemans (1793–1835), England *Kris Hemensley (born 1946), Australia *Ernest Hemingway (1899-1961), United States *Graham Lee Hemminger (1895-1949), United States *Essex Hemphill *Alice Corbin Henderson (1881–1949), United States *Thomas William Heney (1862-1928), Australia *William Ernest Henley (1849–1903), England *King Henry VI (1421-1471), England *King Henry VIII (1491-1547), England *Edward Herbert, 1st Baron Herbert of Cherbury (1583-1648), Wales / England *George Herbert (1593–1632), England *Mary (Sidney) Herbert, Countess of Pembroke (1561-1621), England *John Frederic Herbin (1860-1923), Canada *Juan Felipe Herrera (born 1948), United States *Robert Herrick (1591–1674), England *John Herschel (1792-1871), England *Phoebe Hesketh (1909–2005), England *Dorothy Hewett (1923–2002), Australia *John Hewitt (1907–1987), Ireland *Maurice Henry Hewlett (1861-1923), England *John Heywood (?1497-1580?), England *Thomas Heywood (c. 1570s – 1650), England Hi *Bob Hicok (born 1960), United States *Dick Higgins (1938–1998), United States *F.R. Higgins (1896–1941), Ireland *Scott Hightower (born 1952) *Brewster Higley (1823-1911), United States *Conrad Hilberry (born 1928), United States *Geoffrey Hill (born 1932), England *Brenda Hillman (born 1951), United States *Arthur Clement Hilton (1851-1877), England *Daryl Hine (born 1936), Canada *Edward Hirsch (born 1950), United States *Jane Hirshfield (born 1953), United States Ho *Tony Hoagland (born 1953), United States *Thomas Hoccleve (?1369-1426), England *Philip Hodgins (1959-1995), Australia *William Noel Hodgson (1893-1916), England *Daniel Hoffman (born 1928), United States *James Hogg (1770–1835), Scotland *David Holbrook (1923-2011), England *Susan Holbrook (born 1967), Canada *Jane Holland (born 1966), England *John Hollander (born 1929), United States *Anselm Hollo (born 1934), United States *Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr. (1809–1894), United States *Garrett Hongo (born 1951), United States *Thomas Hood (1799–1845), England *Alec Derwent Hope (1907–2000), Australia *Christopher Hope (born 1944), South Africa *Laurence Hope (1865-1904), India *Gerard Manley Hopkins (1844–1889), England *Richard Henry Horne (1802-1884), England / Australia *Frances Horovitz (1938–1983), England *Michael Horovitz (born 1935), England *George Moses Horton (?1797-1884), United States *John Hoskins (1566-1638), England *A.E. Housman (1859–1936), England *Henry Howard, Earl of Surrey (1517–1547), England *Richard Howard *Robert E. Howard (1906–1936), United States *Fanny Howe (born 1940), United States *Joseph Howe (1804-1873), Canada *Julia Ward Howe (1819-1910), United States *Marie Howe (born 1950), United States *Rick Howe (died 2007), United States *Susan Howe (born 1937), United States *Ada Verdun Howell (1902-1981), Australia *Anthony Howell (born 1945), England *William Dean Howells (1837-1920), United States *Mary Howitt (1799-1888), England *Helen Hoyt (1887-1972), United States Hu-Hy *Annie Campbell Huestis (1878-1970), Canada *Langston Hughes (1902–1967), United States *Richard Hughes (1900-1976), England *Ted Hughes (1930–1998), England *Richard Hugo (1923–1982), United States *Lynda Hull (1954-1994), United States *T.E. Hulme (1881-1917), England *Alexander Hume (1560–1609), Scotland *Leigh Hunt (1784–1859), England *Cynthia Huntington (born 1951), United States *Henrietta Anne Huxley (1825-1914), England *Douglas Smith Huyghue (1816-1891), Canada / Australia *Robin Hyde (1906-1939), New Zealand I *David Ignatow (1914-1997), United States *Selwyn Image (1849-1930), England *Lawson Fusao Inada (born 1938), United States *Rex Ingamells (1913-1955), Australia *Jean Ingelow (1820-1897), England *P. Inman (born 1947), United States J *Helen Hunt Jackson (1830-1885), United States *Laura Riding Jackson (1901-1991), United States *Josephine Jacobsen (1905-2003), United States *Richard Jago (1715–1781), England *King James I (1394-1437), Scotland *King James I (1566-1625), England *John James (born 1939), Wales *Mark Jarman (born 1952), United States *Lisa Jarnot (born 1967), United States *Randall Jarrell (1914–1965), United States *Honorée Fanonne Jeffers (born 1967), United States *Robinson Jeffers (1887–1962), United States *John Jenkins (born 1949), Australia *Kate Jennings (born 1948), Australia *Sydney Jephcott (1864–1951), Australia *V.J. Jerome (1896-1965), United States *Paulette Jiles (born 1943), Canada *Rita Joe (1932-2007), Canada *Denis Johnson (born 1949), United States *Fenton Johnson (1888-1958), United States *Georgia Douglas Johnson (1880-1966), United States *Helene Johnson (1906–1995), United States *James Weldon Johnson (1871–1938), United States *Linton Kwesi Johnson (born 1952), Jamaica / England *Lionel Johnson (1867-1902), England *Pauline Johnson (1861-1913), Canada *Samuel Johnson (1709–1784), England *George Johnston (1913-2004), Canada *Martin Johnston (1947-1990), Australia *Troy Jollimore , United States *George Jonas (born 1935), Canada *David Jones (1895–1974), Wales *Ebenezer Jones (1820–1860), England *Emma Jones (born 1992) *Evan Jones (born 1931), Australia *Evan Jones, Canada *Hettie Jones (born 1934), United States *Jill Jones (born 1951), Australia *John Joseph Jones (1930-2000), Australia *LeRoi Jones (Amiri Baraka) (born 1934) *Patrick Jones (born 1965), Wales *Rodney Jones (born 1950), United States *William Jones (1726-1795), Wales *Sir William Jones (1746-1794), England *Erica Jong (born 1942), United States *Ben Jonson (1572–1637), England *Judy Jordan (born 1961), United States *June Jordan (born 1936), United States *Thomas Jordan (1612-1685), England *Anthony Joseph (born 1966), Trinidad / England *Jenny Joseph (born 1932), England *Lawrence Joseph (born 1948), United States *Marie Joussaye (?1864-1949), Canada *James Joyce (1882–1941), Ireland *Trevor Joyce (born 1947), Ireland *S. de V. Julius (1874-1930) *A.M. Juster (born 1956), United States *Donald Justice (1925–2004), United States K *Joseph Kalar (1906-1972), United States *Ilya Kaminsky (born 1977), United States *Mary Jane Katzmann (1828-1890), Canada *Bob Kaufman (1925–1986), United States *Jayne Fenton Keane *Lionel Kearns (born 1937), Canada *John Keats (1795–1821), England *John Keble (1792-1866), England *Janice Kulyk Keefer (born 1952), Canada *Weldon Kees (1914-1955), United States *Nancy Keesing (1923-1993), Australia *Antigone Kefala (born 1935), Australia *Brigit Pegeen Kelly (born 1951), United States *Robert Kelly (born 1935), United States *Arthur Kelton (died c. 1550), Wales *Henry Kendall (1839-1882), Australia *Geoffrey Studdert Kennedy (1883–1929), England *Leo Kennedy (1907-2000), Canada *Jane Kenyon (1947-1995), United States *Robert Kirkland Kernighan (1854-1926), Canada *Jack Kerouac (1922–1969), United States *Frederick Kesner (born 1967) *Stephen Kessler (born 1947), United States *Francis Scott Key (1779-1843), United States *Sidney Keyes (1922–1943), England *Keorapetse Kgositsile (born 1938), South Africa *Anne Killigrew (1660-1685), England *Aline Kilmer (1888-1941), United States *Joyce Kilmer (1886–1918), United States *Arthur Henry King (1910–2000), England *Ben King (1857-1894), United States *Edith L.M. King (1871-1962), South Africa *Henry King (1592–1669), England *William King (1663–1712), England *Charles Kingsley (1819-1875), England *Galway Kinnell (born 1927), United States *John Kinsella (born 1963), Australia *Thomas Kinsella (born 1927) *Mary Kinzie (born 1944), United States *Rudyard Kipling (1865–1936), India / England *Roy Kiyooka (1926-1994), Canada *Carolyn Kizer (born 1925), United States *A.M. Klein (1909-1972), Canada *August Kleinzahler (born 1949), United States *Etheridge Knight (1931-1991), United States *Raymond Knister (1899-1932), Canada *E.V. Knox (1881-1971), England *Isa Craig Knox (1831-1903), Scotland *William Knox (1789-1825), Scotland *Kenneth Koch (1925–2002), United States *Wayne Koestenbaum (born 1958), United States *John Koethe (born 1945), United States *Joy Kogawa (born 1935), Canada *Yusef Komunyakaa (born 1947), United States *Ted Kooser (born 1939), United States *Aaron Kramer (1921-1997), United States *Rudi Krausmann (born 1933), Australia *Anatoly Kudryavitsky (born 1954), Russia / Ireland *Maxine Kumin (born 1925), United States *Stanley Kunitz (1905–2006), United States *Thomas Kyd (1558-1594), England *Joanne Kyger (born 1934), United States *Francis Kynaston (1587-1642), England L La *Sonnet L'Abbé (born 1973), Canada *Nick Laird (born 1975), Northern Ireland *Philip Lamantia (1927-2005), United States *Charles Lamb (1775–1834), England *Archibald Lampman (1861-1899), Canada *Tim Lander (born 1938), Canada *Letitia Elizabeth Landon (1802-1838), England *Walter Savage Landor (1775–1864), England *Patrick Lane (born 1939), Canada *Andrew Lang (1844-1912), Scotland *William Langland (c. 1332-1386), England *Emilia Lanier (1569–1645), England *Sidney Lanier (1842–1881), United States *Ring Lardner (1885-1933), United States *Joan Larkin (born 1939), United States *Philip Larkin (1922–1985), England *Dorothea Lasky (born 1978), United States *Evelyn Lau (born 1971), Canada *Ann Lauterbach (born 1942), United States *Dorianne Laux (born 1952), United States *Edythe Morahan de Lauzon (fl.1918-1922}, Canada * Emily Lawless (1845–1913), Ireland *D.H. Lawrence (1885–1930), England *Henry Lawson (1867–1922), Australia *Louisa Lawson (1848-1920), Australia *Robert Lax (1915–2000), United States *Irving Layton (1912-2006), Canada *Emma Lazarus (1849–1887), United States Le-Ll *Stephen Leacock (1869-1944), Canada *Mary Leapor (1722-1746), England *Edward Lear (1812–1888), England *Francis Ledwidge (1887–1917), Ireland *Dennis Lee (born 1939), Canada *Li-Young Lee (born 1957), United States *Joy Leftow (born 1949) *Richard Le Gallienne (1866-1947), England *David Lehman (born 1948), United States *Sue Lenier (born 1957) *John Lent (1948-2006), Canada *John Leonard (born 1965), Australia *Tom Leonard (born 1944), Scotland *William Ellery Leonard (1876–1944), United States *Douglas LePan (1914-1998), Canada *Rosanna Leprohon (1829-1879), Canada *Ben Lerner (born 1979), United States *Kenneth Leslie (1892-1974), Canada *Denise Levertov (1923-1997), United States *Jan Heller Levi (born 1954), United States *Philip Levine (born 1928), United States *Larry Levis (1946–1996), United States *Amy Levy (1861-1889), England *D.A. Levy (1942–1968), United States *Alun Lewis (1915–1944), Wales *C.S. Lewis (1898–1963), England *Tim Lilburn (born 1950), Canada *Charles Lillard (1944-1997), Canada *Kate Lilley (born 1960), Australia *Ada Limón (born 1976), United States *Tao Lin (born 1983), United States *Vachel Lindsay (1879-1931), United States *Abraham Lincoln (1809-1865), United States *William James Linton (1812-1897), England / United States *Lawrence Lipton (1898-1975), United States *Timothy Liu (born 1965), United States *Dorothy Livesay (1909-1996), Canada *Florence Randal Livesay (1874-1953), Canada *Henry Livingston, Jr. (1748-1828), United States *Kate Llewellyn (born 1936), Australia Lo-Ly *Douglas Lochhead (1922-2011), Canada *Frederick Locker-Lampson (1821-1895), England *George Cabot Lodge (1873-1909), United States *Thomas Lodge (c.1558–1625), England *John Logan (1923-1987), United States *John Daniel Logan (1869-1929), Canada *James Longenbach, United States *Christopher Logue (1926-2011), England *Audrey Longbottom (1922-1986), Australia *Henry Wadsworth Longfellow (1807–1882), United States *Michael Longley (born 1939), Ireland *Phillip Lopate (born 1943), United States *Luis A. López, United States *Audre Lorde (1934-1992), United States *Adrian C. Louis (born ca. 1947), United States *Richard Lovelace (1618–1658), England *Samuel Lover (1797–1868), Ireland *Amy Lowell (1874–1925), United States *James Russell Lowell (1819–1891), United States *Robert Lowell (1917-1977), United States *Malcolm Lowry (1909-1957), England *Pat Lowther (1935-1975), Canada *Mina Loy (1882-1966), United States *Fitz Hugh Ludlow (1836–1870), United States *Deacon Lunchbox (1950-1992). United States *Laura Lush (born 1959), Canada *Thomas Lux (born 1946), United States *Sir Alfred Comyn Lyall (1835-1911), India / England *John Lydgate (1370–1450), England *John Lyly (1553–1606), England *William Whittingham Lyman, Jr. (1885-1983), United States *Sylvia Lynd (1888-1952), England *George Lyttelton, Lord Lyttelton (1709–1773), England *Robert Bulwer-Lytton (1831-1891), England M Ma *Rose Macaulay (1881-1958), England *Thomas Babington Macaulay (1800–1859), England *Norman MacCaig (1910–1996), Scotland *Denis Florence MacCarthy (1817–1868), Ireland * Evan MacColl (1898-1898), Scotland / Canada *Hugh MacDiarmid (1892–1978), Scotland *Donagh MacDonagh (1912–1968), Ireland *Thomas MacDonagh (1878–1916), Ireland *Patrick MacDonogh (1902–1961), Ireland *Goodridge MacDonald (1897-1967), Canada *Jane Elizabeth MacDonald (1864-1922), Canada *Wilson MacDonald (1880-1967), Canada *Gwendolyn MacEwen (1941-1987), Canada *Seán Mac Falls (born 1957), Ireland *Walter Scott MacFarlane (1896-1979), Canada *Patrick MacGill (1889–1960), Ireland *Thomas MacGreevy (1893–1967), Ireland *Tom MacInnes (1867-1951), Canada *Louise Mack (1870-1935), Australia *John William Mackail (1859-1945), Scotland *Isabel Ecclestone Mackay (1875-1928), Canada *Kenneth Seaforth Mackenzie (1913-1955), Australia *Nathaniel Mackey (born 1947), United States *Lachlan Mackinnon (born 1956), Scotland *Archibald MacLeish (1892–1982), United States *Joseph Macleod (1903–1984), England *Jackson Mac Low (1922-2004), United States *Louis MacNeice (1907–1963), England * James Macpherson (1736-1796), Scotland *Jay Macpherson (born 1931), Canada *Barry MacSweeney *Charles Madge (1912-1996), England *Haki Madhubuti (born 1942), United States *Derek Mahon (born 1941), Northern Ireland *Francis Mahony (1804-1866), Ireland *Jennifer Maiden (born 1949), Australia *Charles Mair (?1840-1927), Canada *Clarence Major (born 1936), United States *Taylor Mali (born 1965), United States *David Mallet (?1705-1765), Scotland *David Malouf (born 1934), Australia *Eli Mandel (1922-1992), Canada *Miriam Mandel (1930-1982), Canada *Tom Mandel (born 1942), United States *James Clarence Mangan (1803–1849), Ireland *Bill Manhire (born 1946), New Zealand *John Manifold (1915-1985), Australia *Leonard Mann (1895-1981), Australia *Robert Mannyng (1269–1340), England *Chris Mansell (born 1953) *Katherine Mansfield (1888-1923), England *Peter Manson (born 1969), Scotland *Morton Marcus (1936–2009), United States *Walter de la Mare (1873-1956), England *Richard Marggraf Turley (born 1970), Wales *Paul Mariani (born 1940), United States *Edwin Markham (1852-1940), United States *Daphne Marlatt (born 1942), Canada *Christopher Marlowe (1564–1593), England *Don Marquis (1878-1937), United States *Anne Marriott (1913-1997), Canada *Tom Marshall (1938-1993), Canada *Billy Marshall Stoneking (born 1947), Australia * John Marston (1576-1634), England * Arthur Patchett Martin (1851-1902) * Catherine Edith Macauley Martin (1848-1937) * Charles Martin (born 1942), United States *William Martin (born 1922) *Andrew Marvell (1621–1678), England *Cate Marvin (born 1969), United States *John Masefield (1878–1967), England *R.A.K. Mason (1905-1971), New Zealand *Edgar Lee Masters (1868–1950), United States *Edward Powys Mathers (1892-1939), England *Ray Mathew (1929-2002), Australia *Cleopatra Mathis (born 1947), United States *Khaled Mattawa (born 1964), United States *Harley Matthews (1889-1968), Australia *James Matthews (born 1929), South Africa *Marc Matthews (born c. 1945), Guyana *William Matthews (1942–1997), United States *Bernadette Mayer (born 1945), United States Mc *Peter McArthur (1866-1924), Canada *James McAuley (1917-1976), Australia *Robert McBride (?1811-1895), Canada *J.D. McClatchy (born 1945), United States *Michael McClure (born 1932), United States *Alma Frances McCollum (1879-1906), Canada *George Gordon McCrae (1833-1927), Australia *Hugh McCrae (1876-1958), Australia *John McCrae (1872-1918), Canada *John Luckey McCreery (1835-1906), United States *Laura E. McCully (1886-1924), Canada *Roger McDonald (born 1941), Australia *Walt McDonald (born 1934), United States *David McFadden (born 1940), Canada *David McGimpsey (born 1962), Canada *Phyllis McGinley (1905-1978), United States *William McGonagall (1825-1902), Scotland *Roger McGough (born 1937), England *Thomas McGrath (1916–1990), United States *Medbh McGuckian (born 1950), Northern Ireland *Heather McHugh (born 1948), United States *James McIntyre (1828-1906), Canada *Claude McKay (1889–1948). Jamaica / United States *Don McKay (born 1942), Canada *Rod McKuen (born 1933), United States *Alexander McLachlan (1817-1896), Canada *Isaac McLellan (1806–1899), United States *Rhyll McMaster (born 1947), Australia *James McMichael (born 1939), United States *Mark McMorris (born 1960), Jamaica / United States *Eugene McNamara (born 1930), Canada *Sandra McPherson (born 1943), United States Me-Mi *Philip Mead (born 1953), Australia *Paula Meehan (born 1955) *George Bubb Dodington, Baron Melcombe (1691-1762), England *Herman Melville (1819–1891), United States *George Meredith (1828-1909), England *Louisa Anne Meredith (1812-1895), England / Australia *Owen Mereidith (1831-1891), England *William Meredith (1919-2007), United States *Eve Merriam (1916-1992), United States *Helen M. Merrill (1866-1951), Canada *James Merrill (1926-1995), United States *W.S. Merwin (born 1927), United States *Bruce Meyer (born 1957), Canada *Alice Meynell (1847-1922), England *Anne Michaels (born 1958), Canada *William Mickle (1735-1788), Scotland *Christopher Middleton (born 1926), England *J. Edgar Middleton (1872-1960), Canada *Thomas Middleton (1580-1627), England *Josephine Miles (1911-1985), United States *Edna St. Vincent Millay (1892–1950), United States *E. Ethelbert Miller (born 1950), United States *William Miller (1810-1872), Scotland *David Mills (1831-1903), Canada *Kenneth G. Mills (1923-2004), Canada *Richard Monckton Milnes, 1st Baron Houghton (1809-1885), England *John Milton (1608–1674), England *Robert Minhinnick (born 1952), Wales *Meade Minnegerode (1887-1967), United States *Peter Minter (born 1967), Australia *Gary Miranda (born 1939) *Stephen Mitchell (born 1943), United States Mo-Mu *H.D. Moe (born 1937), United States *Anis Mojgani (born 1977), United States *N. Scott Momaday (born 1934), United States *Mary Monck (ca.1678-1715), Ireland *Francis Money-Coutts, 5th Baron Latymer (1852-1923), England *Geraldine Monk (born 1952), England *William Cosmo Monkhouse (1840-1901), England *Harold Monro (1879-1932), England *Charles Montagu, 1st Earl of Halifax (1661–1715), England *Lady Mary Wortley Montagu (1689-1762), England * James Montgomery (1771-1854), England *Lucy Maud Montgomery (1874-1942), Canada *Marion E. Moodie (1867-1958), Canada *Susanna Moodie (1803-1885), England / Canada *Clement Clarke Moore (1779-1863), United States *J. Sheridan Moore (1828-1871), Australia *Julia A. Moore (1847-1920), United States *Marianne Moore (1887–1972), United States *Robin Moore, (born 1954) *Thomas Moore (1779–1852), Ireland *Thomas Sturge Moore (1870-1944), England *Lizelia Moorer (fl. 1895-1907), United States *Pat Mora (born 1942), United States *Barbara Moraff (born 1939), Vermont *Edythe Morahan de Lauzon (fl.1918-1922}, Canada *Thomas Osbert Mordaunt (1730-1809), England *Hannah More (1745-1833), England *Edwin Morgan (1920-2010), Scotland *Mal Morgan (1935-1999), Australia *Robin Morgan (born 1941), United States *A.F. Moritz (born 1947), Canada *George Pope Morris (1802-1864), United States *Mervyn Morris (born 1937), Jamaica *William Morris (1834–1896), England *Jim Morrison (1943–1971), United States *Kim Morrissey (born 1955), Canada *Colin Morton (born 1948), Canada *Anna Moschovakis, United States *Frank Morton (1869–1923), New Zealand / Australia *Thylias Moss (born 1954), United States *Sir Andrew Motion (born 1952), England *Eric Mottram (1924-1995), England *Ian Mudie (1911-1976), Australia *Lisel Mueller (born 1924), United States *Edwin Muir (1887-1959), Orkney Islands *Paul Muldoon (born 1951), Ireland *John Mulgan (1911-1945), New Zealand *Harryette Mullen (born 1953), United States *Anthony Munday (?1560–1633), England *William Murdoch (1823-1887), Canada *Edwin Greenslade Murphy (1866-1939), Australia *Sheila Murphy (born 1951), United States *Les Murray (born 1938), Australia *Robert Fuller Murray (1863-1894), Scotland *Susan Musgrave (born 1951), Canada *Carol Muske-Dukes (born 1945), United States *Eileen Myles (born 1949), United States N *Lady Carolina Nairne (1766-1845), Scotland *Ogden Nash (1902–1971), United States *Thomas Nashe (1567–1601), England *John Shaw Neilson (1872-1942), Australia *Alice Dunbar Nelson (1875-1935), United States *Howard Nemerov (1920-1991), United States *Edith Nesbit (1858-1924), England *Kenn Nesbitt (born 1962), United States *Sir Henry Newbolt (1862–1938), England *Cardinal John Henry Newman (1801–1890), England *Aimee Nezhukumatathil (born 1974), United States *Hoa Nguyen (born 1967), United States *bpNichol (1944-1998), Canada *Marjory Nicholls (1890-1930), New Zealand *Bowyer Nichols (1859-1939), England *Grace Nichols (born 1950), Guyana *Robert Nichols (1893-1944), England *Eiléan Ní Chuilleanáin (born 1942), Ireland *Lorine Niedecker (1903–1970), United States *James Hume Nisbet (1849-1923), Australia / Scotland *Roden Noel (1834-1894), England *Harry Northup (born 1940), United States *Caroline Norton (1808-1877), England *Robert Norwood (1874-1932), Canada *Alice Notley (born 1945), United States *Alden Nowlan (1933-1983), Canada *Alfred Noyes (1880-1958), England *Jeff Nuttall (1933–2004), England *Naomi Shihab Nye (born 1952) O *Sean O'Brien (born 1952), England *Conor O'Callaghan (born 1968), Ireland *Patrick O'Connell (1944-2005), Canada *Frank O'Connor (1903-1966), Ireland *Mark O'Connor (born 1945), Australia *Jonathan Odell (1737-1818), United States / Canada *Dennis O'Driscoll (born 1954), Ireland * Bernard O'Dowd (1866-1953), Australia * Ernest O'Ferrall (1881-1925), Australia * Will H. Ogilvie (1869-1963), Australia / Scotland * Thomas O'Hagan (1855-1939), Canada *Frank O'Hara`(1926-1966), United States *John Bernard O'Hara (1862-1927), Australia *Theodore O'Hara (1820–1867), United States *John Oldham (1653-1683), England *Sharon Olds (born 1942), United States *William Oldys (1696-1761), England *Mary Oliver (born 1935),United States *Tillie Olsen (1912-2007), United States *Charles Olson (1910–1970), United States *Michael Ondaatje (born 1943), Canada *Eugene O'Neill (1888-1953), United States *Mary Devenport O'Neill (1879–1976), Ireland *Amelia Opie (1769-1853), England *George Oppen (1908–1984), United States *Dowell O'Reilly (1865-1923), Australia *John Boyle O'Reilly (1844-1890), United States *Orinda (1632-1664), England *Peter Orlovsky (1933–2010) United States *Meghan O'Rourke (born 1946), United States *Gregory Orr (born 1947), United States *Simon J. Ortiz (born 1941), United States *Arthur O'Shaughnessy (1844-1881), England *Martha Ostenso (1900-1963), Canada *Alicia Ostriker (born 1937), United States *Maggie O'Sullivan (born 1951), England *Seumas O'Sullivan (1879–1958), English *Thomas Otway (1652-1685), England *George Outram (1805-1856), Scotland *Richard Outram (1930-2005), Canada *Sir Thomas Overbury (1581-1613), England *Jan Owen (born 1940), Australia *Wilfred Owen (1893–1918), Wales P Pa-Pe *Ruth Padel (born 1947), England *Ron Padgett (born 1942), United States *Isobel Pagan (?1740-1821), Scotland *Geoff Page (born 1940), Australia *P.K. Page (born 1916), Canada *Grace Paley (1922-2007), United States *Michael Palmer (born 1943), United States *Nettie Palmer (1885-1964), Australia *Eric Pankey (born 1959), United States *Suzanne Paola (born 1956), United States *Aristides Paradissis (1923-2006), Australia *Dorothy Parker (1893-1967), United States *Thomas Parnell (1679-1718), Ireland *Thomas William Parsons (1819-1892), United States *Kenneth Patchen (1911–1972), United States *Coventry Patmore (1823-1896), England *Brian Patten (born 1946), England *Andrew Barton "Banjo" Paterson (1864–1941), Australia *Ricardo Pau-Llosa (born 1954), United States *John Payne (1842-1917), England *Molly Peacock (born 1947), United States *Thomas Love Peacock (1785–1866), England *The Pearl Poet (14th century), England *George Peele (1556-1596), England *J.D.C. Pellow (1890-1960), England *Willie Perdomo, United States *Peter Pereira (born 1959), United States *Sam Pereira (born 1949), United States Ph-Pl *M. NourbeSe Philip (born 1947), Canada *Ambrose Philips (1674-1749), England *John Philips (1676-1709) England *Katherine Philips (1631-1664), England *John Phillimore (1873-1926), England *Carl Phillips (born 1959), United States *John Arthur Phillips (1842-1907), Canada *Stephen Phillips (1864-1915), England *William Philpot (1823-1889), England *Sarah Morgan Bryan Piatt (1836-1919), United States *Tom Pickard (born 1946) *Marjorie Pickthall (1883-1922), Canada / England *James Picot (1906-1944), Australia *Marge Piercy (born 1936), United States *John Pierpoint (1785-1866), United States *Robert Pinsky (born 1940), United States *George Pirie (1799-1870), Canada *Vivian de Sola Pinto (1895-1969), England *Marie Pitt (1869-1948), Australia *Ruth Pitter (1897–1992), England *Al Pittman (1940-2001), Canada *Vanessa Place (born 1968), United States *Ted Plantos (1943-2001), Canada *Victor Plarr (1863-1929), England *Sylvia Plath (1932–1963), United States / England *Stanley Plumly (born 1939), United States Po-Pu *Edgar Allan Poe (1809–1849), United States *Katha Pollitt (born 1949), United States *Robert Pollok (?1798–1827), Scotland *Marie Ponsot (born 1921), United States *Alexander Pope (1688–1744), England *Walter Pope (c.1627-1714), England *Dorothy Porter (1954-2008), Australia *Hal Porter (1911-1984), Australia *Peter Porter (1929-2010), Australia / England *Walter Porter (c.1590-1659), England *Charles Potts (born 1943) *Ezra Pound (1885–1972), United States / England *D.A. Powell (born 1963), United States *Frederick York Powell (1850-1904), England *Winthrop Mackworth Praed (1802-1839), England *Claire Pratt (1921-1995), Canada *E.J. Pratt (1882-1964), Canada *Minnie Bruce Pratt (born 1946), United States *Jack Prelutsky (born 1940), United States *Frank Prewett (1893-1962), Canada / England *Nancy Price (1880–1970), England *Richard Price (born 1966), Scotland *V.B. Price (born 1940), United States *Thomas Pringle (1789-1834), Scotland *Matthew Prior (1664–1721), England *Pauline Prior-Pitt, Scotland *May Probyn (1856-1909), England *Adelaide Procter (1825-1864), England *J.H. Prynne (born 1936), England *Sheenagh Pugh (born 1950), Wales *Al Purdy (1918-2000), Canada Q *Francis Quarles (1592–1644), England *John Quarles (1624-1665), England *Patrick Edward Quinn (1862-1926), Australia *Roderic Quinn (1867-1949), Australia R Ra *Dollie Radford (1858-1920), England *Ernest Radford (1857-1919), England *William Radice (born 1951), England *Craig Raine (born 1944), England *Kathleen Raine (1908–2003), England *Carl Rakosi (1903–2004), United States *Sir Walter Raleigh (c.1554–1618), England *Sir Walter Alexander Raleigh (1861-1922), England *Allan Ramsay (1686-1758), Scotland *Theodore Harding Rand (1835-1900), Canada *Dudley Randall (1914–2000), United States *Julia Randall (1924–2005), United States *Thomas Randolph (1605–1635), England *William Brighty Rands (1823-1882), England *Jennifer Rankin (1941-1979), Australia *Jeremiah Rankin (1828-1903), United States *William John MacQuorn Rankine (1820-1872), Scotland *John Crowe Ransom (1888-1974), United States *Barbara Ras (born 1949), United States *Robyn Ravlich (born 1949), Australia *Tom Raworth (born 1938), England Re-Ri *John Reade (1837-1919), Canada *James Reaney (1926-2008), Canada *Liam Rector (1949-2007), United States *Beatrice Redpath (died 1937), Canada *Henry Reed (1914–1986), England *Ishmael Reed (born 1938), United States *Lou Reed (born 1942), United States *Joseph Relph (1712–1743), England *Kenneth Rexroth (1905–1982), United States *Barbara Jane Reyes (born 1971), United States *John Reynolds (?1588-1655?), England *John Hamilton Reynolds (1794-1852), England *Charles Reznikoff (1894–1976), United States *Ernest Rhys (1859-1946), England *Adrienne Rich (born 1929), United States *Elizabeth Riddell (1910-1998), Australia *Lola Ridge (1873–1941), United States *Laura Riding (1901-1991), United States *Anne Ridler (1912-2001), England *Denise Riley (born 1948), England *James Whitcomb Riley (1849-1916), United States *John Riley (1937-1978), England *Peter Riley (born 1940), England *Alberto Ríos (born 1952), United States *David Rivard (born 1953), United States Ro-Ry *Ed Roberson, United States *Sir Charles G.D. Roberts (1860-1943), Canada *Dorothy Roberts (1906-1993), Canada *Elizabeth Madox Roberts (1881-1941), United States *Lloyd Roberts (1884-1966), Canada *Michael Roberts (1902-1948), England *Theodore Goodridge Roberts (1877-1953), Canada *William Carman Roberts (1874-1941), Canada *Edwin Arlington Robinson (1869–1935), United States *Mary Robinson (1758–1800), England *John Wilmot, 2nd Earl of Rochester (1647–1680), England *Carmen Rodriguez (born 1948) Chile / Canada *Judith Rodriguez (born 1936), Australia *Luis J. Rodriguez (born 1954), United States *Theodore Roethke (1908–1963), United States *Linda Rogers (born 1944), Canada *Pattiann Rogers (born 1940), United States *Samuel Rogers (1763-1855), England *Matthew Rohrer (borrn 1970), United States *T.W. Rolleston (1857-1920), Ireland *Martha Ronk (born 1940), United States *Lee Ann Roripaugh, United States *William Roscoe (1753-1831), England *Alexander MacGregor Rose (1846-1898), Canada *Peter Rose (born 1955), Australia *Raymond Roseliep (1917–1983), United States *Franklin Rosemont (1943-2009), United States *Penelope Rosemont *Isaac Rosenberg (1890–1918), England *Joe Rosenblatt (born 1933), Canada *Gabriel Rosenstock (born 1949), Ireland *W.W.E. Ross (1894-1966), Canada *Christina Rossetti (1830–1894), England *Dante Gabriel Rossetti (1828–1882), England *Jerome Rothenberg (born 1931), United States *Henry Rowe (1750-1819), England *Nicholas Rowe *Richard Rowe (1828-1879), Australia *Graham Rowlands (born 1947), Australia *Rosemarie Rowley (born 1942), Ireland *Mary Ruefle (born 1952), United States *Muriel Rukeyser (1913-1980), United States *Gig Ryan (born 1956), Australia *Kay Ryan (born 1945), United States *Tracy Ryan (born 1964), Australia *George Ryga (1932-1987), Canada S Sa-Sc *Charles Sackville, Earl of Dorset (1638-1706), England *Thomas Sackville , Earl of Dorset (1536-1608), England *Ira Sadoff (born 1945), United States *David St. John (born 1949), United States *Primus St. John (born 1939), United States *Blanaid Salkeld (1880-1959), Ireland *Philip Salom (born 1950), Australia *Fiona Sampson (born 1963), England *Sonia Sanchez *Carl Sandburg (1878–1967), United States *Charles Sangster (1822-1893), Canada *Margaret Sangster (1838-1912), United States *Andrew Sant (born 1950), Australia *George Santayana (1863-1952),United States *Robyn Sarah (born 1949), Canada *Dipti Saravanamuttu (born 1960), Australia *Epes Sargent (1813-1880). United States *Stephen Sartarelli (born 1954), United States *May Sarton (1912–1995), United States *Siegfried Sassoon (1886–1967), England *Leslie Scalapino (1947-2010), United States *Libby Scheier (1946-2000), Canada *Andrew Schelling (born 1953), United States *James Schuyler (1923–1991), United States *Delmore Schwartz (1913–1966), United States *Lloyd Schwartz (born 1941), United States *Stephen Scobie (born 1943), Canada *Alexander Scott (1520-1582), Scotland *Alexander Scott (1920-1989), Scotland *Dennis Scott (1939-1991), Jamaica *Duncan Campbell Scott (1862-1947), Canada *F.R. Scott (1899-1985), Canada *Frederick George Scott (1861-1944), Canada *Margaret Scott (1934-2005), Australia *Sir Walter Scott (1771–1832), Scotland *William Bell Scott (1811–1890), Scotland *Joseph Scriven (1819-1886), Canada *Maurice Scully (born 1952), Ireland Se * Sir Owen Seaman (1861-1936), England * Edmund Hamilton Sears (1810-1876), United States *Sir Charles Sedley (1639–1701), England *Alan Seeger (1888-1916), United States *Frederick Seidel (born 1936), United States *James Sempill (1566-1625), Scotland *Robert Sempill (?1530-1595), Scotland *Robert Sempill the younger (?1595-1663?), Scotland *Nina Serrano (born 1934), United States *Robert W. Service (1874-1958), Scotland / Canada *Vijay Seshadri(born 1954), United States *Anne Sexton (1928–1974), United States Sh-Si *Thomas Shadwell (?1642-1692), England *William Shakespeare (1564–1616), England *Ntozake Shange (born 1948), United States *Jo Shapcott (born 1953), England *Karl Shapiro (1913–2000), United States *Brenda Shaughnessy (born 1970), United States *Virna Sheard (1865-1943), Canada *Laurie Sheck, United States *John Sheffield (1648-1721), England *Percy Bysshe Shelley (1792–1822), England *William Shenstone (1714-1763), England *Richard Brinsley Sheridan (1751-1816), Ireland *Francis Sherman (1871-1926), Canada *Joseph Sherman (1945-2006), Canada *Carol Shields (1935-2003), Canada *Jason Shinder (1955-2008), United States *James Shirley (1596–1666), England *Evie Shockley , United States *Elizabeth Siddal (1829-1862), England *Mary (Sidney) Herbert, Countess of Pembroke (1561-1621), England *Sir Philip Sidney (1554–1586), England *Eli Siegel (1902–1978), United States *Eleni Sikélianòs, United States *Leslie Marmon Silko (born 1948), United States *Ron Silliman (born 1946), United States *Alan Sillitoe (1928-2010), England *Shel Silverstein (1930–1999), United States *James Simmons (1933-2001), Ireland *Anne Simpson (born 1956), Canada *Louis Simpson (born 1923), United States *Iain Sinclair (born 1943), England *Sir Keith Sinclair (1922-1993), New Zealand *Dame Edith Sitwell (1887–1964), England *Sacheverell Sitwell (1897-1988), England Sk-Sm *John Skelton (1460–1529), England *Robin Skelton (1925-1997), England / Canada *Tom Skeyhill (fl. 1915), Australia *Constance Lindsay Skinner (1877-1939), Canada *Joseph Skipsey (1832-1903), England *Myra Sklarew (born 1934), United States *Alex Skovron (born 1948), Australia *Tom Sleigh (born 1953), United States *Daniel Sloate (1931-2009), Canada *Carolyn Smart (born 1952), Canada *Christopher Smart (1722-1771), England *Elizabeth Smart (1913-1986), Canada / England *A.J.M. Smith (1902-1980), Canada *Alexander Smith (1830–1867), Scotland *Arabella Eugenia Smith (1844-1916), United States *Charlie Smith (born 1947), United States *Charlotte Turner Smith (1749–1806), England *Clark Ashton Smith (1893-1961), United States *Kay Smith (1911-2004), Canada *Marc Kelly Smith (born 1949), United States *Mary Barry Smith (1844-1914), Canada *Patricia Smith (born 1955), United States *Patti Smith (born 1946), United States *R.T. Smith (born 1947), United States *Rod Smith (born 1962), United States *Stevie Smith (1902–1971), England *Sydney Smith (1771-1845), England *Tracy K. Smith (born 1972), United States *Vivian Smith (born 1933), Australia *Walter Chalmers Smith (1824-1908), England *Welton Smith (1940-2006), United States *William Jay Smith (born 1918), United States *William Wye Smith (1826-1917), Canada *Kendrick Smithyman (1922-1995), New Zealand *Tobias Smollett (1721–1771), Scotland *Albert E.S. Smythe (1861-1947), Canada Sn-Sq *W.D. Snodgrass (born 1926), United States *Edward Snow , United States *Gary Snyder (born 1930), United States *David Solway (born 1941), Canada *William Somerville (1675-1742), England *Charles Sorley (1895–1915), Scotland *Gary Soto (born 1952), United States *Raymond Souster (born 1921), Canada *William Soutar (1898–1946), Scotland. *Caroline Southey (1786-1854), England. *Robert Southey (1774–1843), England *Saint Robert Southwell (1561–1595), England *Wole Soyinka (born 1934), Nigeria *Juliana Spahr (born 1966), United States *Herman Spector (1905-1959) *Anne Spencer (1882–1975), United States *Thomas E. Spencer (1845-1910), Australia *Stephen Spender (1909-1995), England *Edmund Spenser (1552–1599), England *Jack Spicer (1925-1965), United States *Birk Sproxton (1943-2007), Canada *Geoffrey Squires (born 1942), Ireland St-Sz *William Stafford (1914-1993), United States *Jon Stallworthy (born 1935), England *Harold Standish (1919-1972), Canada *Frank Stanford (1948-1978), United States *Thomas Stanley (1625-1678), England *Nicolette Stasko (born 1950), Australia *William Force Stead (1884-1967), United States *Edmund Clarence Stedman (1833-1908), United States *Timothy Steele (born 1948), United States *Gertrude Stein (1874-1946), United States *James Kenneth Stephen (1859-1892), England *A.G. Stephens (1865-1933), Australian *James Brunton Stephens (1835-1902), Scotland / Australia *James Stephens (1880–1950), Ireland *George Sterling (1869-1926), United States *Gerald Stern (born 1925), United States *Ricardo Sternberg (born 1948), Canada *Wallace Stevens (1880–1955), United States *Anne Stevenson (born 1933), England / United States *Robert Louis Stevenson (1850–1894), Scotland *William Stevenson (1530-1573), England *Amanda Stewart (born 1959), Australia *Douglas Stewart (1913-1985), Australia *Harold Stewart (1916-1995), Australia *Trumbull Stickney (1874-1904), United States *Elizabeth Stoddard (1823-1902), United States *Richard Henry Stoddard (1825-1903), United States *Harriet Beecher Stowe (1811-1896), United States *Mark Strand (born 1934), United States *Barry Straton (1854-1906), Canada *Jennifer Strauss (born 1933), Australia *Arthur Stringer (1874-1950), Canada / United States *William Strode (1600-1643), England *Leonard Strong (1896-1958), England *Frank Pearce Sturm (1879-1942), England *Virgil Suárez (born 1962), United States *Sir John Suckling (1609–1642), England *A.M. Sullivan (1896–1980), United States *Alan Sullivan (1868-1947), Canada *Rosemary Sullivan (born 1947), Canada *Henry Howard, Earl of Surrey (?1517-1547), England *Paul Summers (born 1967), England *John Sutherland (1919-1956), Canada *Robert Sward (born 1933), Canada / United States *Shri Purohit Swami (1882-1941), India *George Swede (born 1940), Canada *Cole Swensen (born 1955), United States *Karen Swenson (born 1936), United States *May Swenson (1913-1989), United States *Jonathan Swift (1667–1745), Ireland *Todd Swift (born 1966), Canada *Algernon Charles Swinburne (1837–1909), England *Bobbi Sykes (born 1945) *James Joseph Sylvester (1814-1897), England *Roberta "Bobbi" Sykes (1943-2010), Australia *Joshua Sylvester (1563–1618), England *Arthur Symons (1865–1945), England *John Millington Synge (1871-1909), Ireland *Arthur Sze (born 1950), United States *Anne Szumigalski (1922-1999), Canada T *John Banister Tabb (1845-1909), United States *Eileen Tabios (born 1960), United States *Genevieve Taggard (1894-1948) *F.W. Tancred (1874-1925), England *Dorothea Tanning (1910-2012) *Anne Tardos, United States *Allen Tate (1899–1979), United States *James Tate (born 1943), United States *Nahum Tate (1652-1715), Ireland / England *Ann Taylor (1782-1866), England *Edward Taylor (1645–1729), United States *Edward Robeson Taylor (1838-1923), United States *Sir Henry Taylor (1800-1866), England *Henry S. Taylor (born 1942), United States *Jane Taylor (1783-1824), England *Ken Taylor (born 1930), Australia *Ruth Taylor (1961-2006), Canada *Brian Teare (born 1974), United States *Sara Teasdale (1883–1933), United States *Michael Teig (born 1968), United States *Alfred Tennyson, Lord Tennyson (1809–1892), England *Frederick Tennyson (1807-1898), England *Lucy Terry (?1730-1821), United States *Celia Thaxter (1835-1894), United States *Ernest Thayer (1863–1940), United States *Sharon Thesen (born 1946), Canada *Colleen Thibaudeau (1925-2012), Canada *William Thom (poet) (1799–1848), Scotland *Dylan Thomas (1914–1953), Wales *Edward Thomas (1878–1917), Wales *Margaret Thomas (1842-1929), Australia *R.S. Thomas (1913–2000), Wales *Francis Thompson (1859–1907), England *John Thompson (1938-1976), Canada *E.W. Thomson (1849-1924), Canada *James Thomson (1700-1748), Scotland *James Thomson (B.V.) (1834–1882), Scotland *Henry David Thoreau (1817–1862), United States *Wilfrid Thorley (1878-1963), England *Tim Thorne (born 1944), Australia *Chidiock Tichborne (1558–1586), England *Thomas Tickell (1685-1740), England *Matthew Tierney (born 1970), Canada *Richard L. Tierney (born 1936), United States *Mary Tighe (1772–1810), Ireland *Richard Tipping (born 1949), Australia *Nick Toczek (born 1950), England *John Todhunter (1839-1916), Ireland *J.R.R. Tolkien (1892–1973), England *Melvin B. Tolson (1896-1966), United States *Charles Tompson (1807-1883), Australia *Jean Toomer (1894-1967), United States * Angela Topping (born 1954), England * Aurelian Townshend (?1583-1643?), England *Thomas Traherne (?1636-1674), England *John Tranter (born 1943), Australia *Herbert Trench (1865-1923), Ireland *Natasha Trethewey (born 1966), United States *John Tripp (1927-1986), Wales *Quincy Troupe (born 1939), United States *Peter Trower (born 1930), Canada *Dimitris Tsaloumas (born 1949), Australia *Helen Tsiriotakis (born 1967), Canada *Gael Turnbull *Julian Turner (born 1955), England *Thomas Tusser (?1524-1580), England *Hone Tuwhare (1922-2008), New Zealand *Mark Twain (1835-1910), United States *Chase Twichell (born 1950), United States *Katharine Tynan (1861-1931), Ireland / England *Maxine Tynes (1943-2011), Canada U *Louis Untermeyer (1885–1977), United States *John Updike (1932-2009), United States *Priscila Uppal (born 1974), Canada *Allen Upward (1863-1926), England * Jane Urquhart (born 1949), Canada * David UU (1948-1994), Canada V *Jean Valentine (born 1934), United States *Cor van den Heuvel (born 1931), United States *Mark Van Doren (1894–1972), United States *Mona Van Duyn (1921–2004), United States *Henry Van Dyke (1852-1933), United States *Henry Vaughan (1621–1695), Wales *R.M. Vaughan (born 1965), Canada *Thomas Vaux, Baron Vaux (1509-1556), England *Janine Pommy Vega (1942-2010), United States *Steve Venright (born 1961), Canada *Pasquale Verdicchio (born 1954), Canada *Aubrey Thomas de Vere (1814-1902), Ireland *Paul Vermeersch (born 1973), Canada *Jones Very (1813–1880), United States *Vicki Viidikas (1948-1998), Australia *Ellen Bryant Voigt (born 1943), United States *Karen Volkman (born 1967), United States W Wa *Miriam Waddington (1917-2004), Canada *Fred Wah (born 1939), Canada *Diane Wakoski (born 1937), United States *Derek Walcott (born 1930), Saint Lucia *Anne Waldman (born 1945), United States *Liz Waldner, United States *Keith Waldrop (born 1932), United States *Rosmarie Waldrop (born 1935), United States *Alice Walker (born 1944), United States *Anna Louisa Walker (1836-1907), Canada / England *Margaret Walker (1915-1998), United States *William Sidney Walker (1795-1846), England *Bronwen Wallace (1945-1989), Canada *Chris Wallace-Crabbe (born 1934), Australia *Edmund Waller (1606–1687), England *Tom Walmsley (born 1948), Canada *Francis Walrond (1875-1948), South Africa *Agnes Walsh (born 1950), Canada *William Walsh (1663-1708), England *David Waltner-Toews (born 1948), Canada *Sarah Wardle (born 1969), England *Anna Laetitia Waring (1823-1910), Wales *Sylvia Townsend Warner (1893-1978), England *William Warner (?1558-1609), England *Bertram Warr (1917-1943), Canada / England *John Byrne Leicester Warren, Baron de Tabley (1835-1985), England *Robert Penn Warren (1905–1989), United States *Joseph Warton (1722-1800), England *Thomas Warton (1728–1790), England *Terry Watada (born 1951), Canada *Gilbert Waterhouse (1883-1916), England *James Wreford Watson (1915-1990), Canada *Wilfred Watson (1911-1998), Canada *Sir William Watson (1858-1935), England *Alison Watt (born 1957), Canada *Bob Watt (1925-2012), United States *Barrett Watten (born 1948), United States *Isaac Watts (1674–1748), England *Tom Wayman (born 1945), Canada We-Wh *Frederic Weatherly (1848-1929), England *Mary Webb (1881-1927), England *Phyllis Webb (born 1927), Canada *Charles Webbe (circa 1678), England *Augusta Webster (1837-1894), England *John Webster (?1580-1634?), England *Eliot Weinberger (born 1949), United States *Hannah Weiner (1928-1997), United States *Robert Stanley Weir (1856-1926), Canada *Liliane Welch (born 1937), Canada *Marjorie Welish (born 1944), United States *Archie Weller (born 1957), Australia *Dorothy Wellesley (1889-1956), England *Zachariah Wells (born 1976), Canada *William Wentworth (1790-1872), Australia *Darren Wershler (born 1966), Canada *Ethelwyn Wetherald (1857-1940), Canada *R. Wever (fl. 1549-1553), England *David Wevill (born 1935), Canada *Dawud Wharnsby (born 1972), Canada *Gordon Wharton (born 1929) *Phillis Wheatley (1753–1784), United States *Susan Wheeler (born 1955), United States *John Brooks Wheelwright (1897-1940), United States *Michael Whelan (1858-1937), Canada *Joseph Blanco White (175-1841), England *Walt Whitman (1819–1892), United States *Adeline Dutton Train Whitney (1824-1906), United States *Isabella Whitney (1540s-1580s), England *Zoe Whittall (born 1976), Canada *John Greenleaf Whittier (1807–1892), United States Wi *Les Wicks (born 1955), Australia *Dara Wier (born 1949), United States *Richard Wilbur (born 1921), United States *Ella Wheeler Wilcox (1850-1919), United States *Oscar Wilde (1854–1900), Ireland / England *Anne Wilkinson (1910-1961), Canada *John Wilkinson (born 1953), England *William of Shoreham (14th century), England *C.K. Williams (born 1936), United States *Emmett Williams (1925–2007), United States *Hugo Williams (born 1942), England *Julia Williams (born 1976), Canada *Oscar Williams (1900–1964), United States *Saul Williams (born 1972), United States *Sherley Anne Williams (1944–1999), United States *William Carlos Williams (1883–1963), United States *Frank S. Williamson (1865–1936), Australia *Elizabeth Willis (born 1961), United States *Frank Wilmot (1881-1942), Australia *John Wilmot, 2nd Earl of Rochester (1647–1680), England *Sheri-D Wilson (born 1958), Canada *Eleanor Wilner, (born 1937), United States *Peter Lamborn Wilson (born 1945), United States *Rob Winger (born 1974), Canada *William Winstanley (?1628-1698), England *Yvor Winters (1900-1968), United States *George Wither (1588–1667), England *Amy Witting (1918-2001), Australia Wo-Wy *Charles Wolfe (1791–1823), Ireland *Rebecca Wolff (born 1967), United States *Susan Wood (born 1946), United States *George Woodcock (1912-1995), Canada *Constance Woodrow (1899-1937), Canada *Margaret L. Woods (1856-1945), England *Dorothy Wordsworth (1771–1855), England *William Wordsworth (1770–1850), England *Sir Henry Wotton (1568–1639), England *Theodore Wratislaw (1871-1933), England *C.D. Wright (born 1949), United States *Charles Wright (born 1935), United States *David McKee Wright (1869–1928), New Zealand / Australiad *Franz Wright (born 1953), United States *James Wright (1927–1980), United States *Jay Wright (born 1935), United States *Judith Wright (1915–2000), Australia *Kirby Wright (born 1955), United States *Richard Wright (1908–1960), United States *Robert Wrigley (born 1951), United States *Lady Mary Wroth (1587-1653), England *Mark Wunderlich (born 1968), United States *Sir Thomas Wyatt (1503–1542), England *John Allan Wyeth (1894-1981), United States *Elinor Wylie (1885-1928), United States Y *J. Michael Yates (born 1938), Canada *John Yau (born 1950), United States *William Butler Yeats (1865–1939), Ireland *Stephen Yenser (born 1941), United States *Jean Yoon (born 1962), Canada *Al Young (born 1939), United States *David Young (born 1936), United States *D'bi Young, Canada *Edward Young (1683–1765), England *Kevin Young (born 1970), United States *Patricia Young (born 1954), Canada *Ray Young Bear (born 1950), United States *Ouyang Yu (born 1955), Australia *Pamelia Vining Yule (1826-1897), Canada Z *Bill Zavatsky (born 1943), United States *Benjamin Zephaniah (born 1958), England *David Zieroth (born 1946) Canada *Sheldon Zitner (1925-2005), Canada *Rachel Zolf (born 1968),, Canada *Carolyn Zonailo (born 1947), Canada *Louis Zukofsky (1904–1978), United States *Fay Zwicky (born 1933), Australia *Jan Zwicky (born 1955), Canada See also *List of poets *List of women poets Category:Lists of poets by language * Category:Lists of poets